hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Jay
Samantha Jay is a SPARTAN heavy weapons expert and a member of Jace Ferran's elite Zeta Wing commando group. A former UNSC ODST, Jace discovered her in a slave camp when he was transported to the future during the Ancient Reaper War. History Samantha was born in 2321 on Anaxes in Galactic Empire territory. At the age of 13, her and her family left the Empire and moved to Earth. She became a citizen of the UNSC and enlisted in the military at the age of 18. After excelling in training, she became an excellent marine for two years. After that, she was recommended to receive ODST training. She succeeded in the training courses and went on to become the head of her own squad. She led this group for the next two years on various special ops missions. When she was 22, the Ancient Reaper War began. She fought on multiple fronts, trying to help hold the Reapers back. During the fall of Earth, she was on planet to assist with the fighting and eventual evacuation. During the evacuation, she was at Kaven Base. She was able to save an unconscious woman while heading to her dropship, carrying her away on her back. Unbeknownst to her, however, the woman was Clara Renner. A few months later, Samantha and her squad were deployed to Coruscant to eliminate a small terrorist group that had been attacking Coalition supply ships. Samantha's squad fought their way to the terrorists hideout, but had significant casualties. Before they could finish their mission, she was ordered to stand down. The terrorist leader had exchanged his freedom for information about other groups. While at first she complied with the order, after seeing the terrorists laugh at her deceased squad members, she executed the remaining terrorists. For these actions, Samantha was court-martialed and put into cryogenic stasis on Yavin 4. Five years later, she was revived from stasis by a UNSC doctor named James Alcyon. He was recruiting the best soldiers left in the UNSC to be inducted into a last ditch SPARTAN program, hoping to stem the Reaper advance. She and others were transported to Reach where they underwent further training and genetic enhancements. After the genetic enhancements were given to the recruits, Reaper forces invaded the planet. Out of the 200 recruits that were deemed worthy of becoming SPARTANS, only Samantha and three others had recovered enough by that point to fight the invaders. Quickly, though, the facility and its defenders were overrun. As they retreated, the recovering recruits were taken by the Reapers. In the end, only Samantha and one other recruit were left alive. As they struggled to find transport off the planet, the other SPARTAN fell to their wounds, leaving Samantha alone. Eventually, she found a shuttle and escaped the world. Over the next two years, she freelanced alone, attacking fragmented warlord outposts and Reaper forces alike. However, she was eventually captured and imprisoned by a small warlord group and kept in a slave camp. After a few months, the base came under attack by Jace Ferran and Julian Gray. The pair rescued Samantha and fought out of the base, leaving the planet. Samantha decided to join the pair on their mission and fought with them from there on. They went on to rescue both Vanessa Cado and Ror 'Atuee, who would also become members of Zeta Wing. They fought together, as well as with Clara Renner and her forces, in retaking an abandoned Coalition research station containing an experimental Rift Storm Generator. They successfully retook the station and repaired the generator, allowing them to return to Jace's time period. Once there, they were rescued by Jace's father Caden Ferran on Eriadu while he was defending the planet from Reaper assault. She later helped them retake the planet before officially becoming a part of the newly reformed Zeta Wing, a commando group under Jace's leadership. Her identity and appearance, as well as that of the other members', were kept hidden from the public. Following the events of 2353, Samantha helped found the hidden colony world of Kahn in 2355, including both the capital city of Bastion and Zeta Wing's headquarters. There, she helped train the planet's local militia. After the death of Caden Ferran in 2364, Samantha surprisingly agreed with, and pushed for, the incorporation of his Valkyrie shocktrooper unit into Zeta Wing. Coalition command approved of the transfer, with Katlyn Dvorakin commanding the remains if the unit. Her and Samantha quickly gained respect for one another, trading combat techniques while the former was inducted into Zeta and Samantha helped retrain the remaining shocktroopers. Over the next 11 years, any new recruits to Zeta Wing's supplementary forces were personally trained by Samantha and Jace, creating a new elite fighting force for when the original commando team needed more manpower than their small strike team could provide. Over this time period, Samantha and the rest of Zeta Wing continued their covert missions around the galaxy, including assassinating political leaders, destroying pirate havens, and extracting vital information and people from war zones. In 2375, a starfighter and two unknown frigates unexpectedly entered Kahn's orbit. After planetary defenses disabled the two ships, Samantha inspected the starfighter and its recently deceased pilot. Much to her anger, she found a branding on the back of the pilot's neck. After revealing that she had the same mark on her neck, it was discovered that the mark was the calling card of Dr. James Alcyon, the UNSC doctor who had originally turned Samantha into a SPARTAN. After some deliberation, Zeta Wing decided to investigate the situation. Along with their newest recruit Shepard Freeman, Zeta Wing went to the planet of Karaxis, a jungle world within the intergalactic void. Once on planet, the team infiltrated Alcyon's base, only for squadmate Julian Gray to be kidnapped. While searching for him, Samantha and the others were ambushed, Ror and Katalena being injured. Surrounded, Samantha and the others were approached by Alcyon, who revealed he had returned with them years prior in the rift storm generator. After a brief conversation, mainly about the doctor's new super soldier squad and his control over a group of Keryn Renner's traitorous Erachi students, Alcyon executed Julian Gray. Before Samantha and the others could react, the base revealed itself to actually be a ship, taking off from the world as the squad was thrown from an airlock. After surviving their fall, Samantha and the others were able to teleport onto Alcyon's ship, thanks to Rhett Progmer's ability to amalgamate portal creation powers. When aboard the ship again, Samantha led a fireteam of herself, Ror, and Shepard in an attempt to disable the ship's reactor. However, they were met by Alcyon's super soldier squad, nicknamed 'The Horsemen', outside the reactor doors. Outmatched for most of the fight, Samantha was able to disable one enemy before both she and Ror were too injured to continue. Before any finishing blows could be struck, however, fighting on the ship's bridge between Jace, Alcyon, his Erachi, and the newly arrived Keryn Renner prompted the Horsemen to retreat, taking a shuttle and entering hyperspace to parts unknown. Samantha, bitter and injured, was left with nothing but scars and angry memories about being outdone. These memories were only intensified once she learned that she had lost not one, but two friends on this mission. Knowledge of Rhett's sacrifice and Julian's execution did not sit well with her nor the others, as both were founding members of their team. Personality and Abilities Samantha is described as usually a cold person, being very blunt and not usually caring what other people think of her. She has a dark and sadistic sense of humor, usually causing others to become uncomfortable. While she has grown close to and trusts her teammates in Zeta Wing, she still will act coldly towards them, though in a more natural sense instead of trying to push them away. She is not quick to trust others, even if on the outside it appears differently. It takes months, or in some cases years, for her to let her guard down around a person and not expect a stab in the back. Once she does, however, she protects that person like they were her own flesh and blood. This has translated well to her work with the other members of Zeta Wing, creating tighter bonds between her and its members. Samantha, like most of Zeta Wing, does not have any true powers. However, she does have an enhanced human body due to UNSC experimentation during the Reaper War. This includes extremely heightened senses, as well as much stronger bones and muscles. In addition, her skin has even been strengthened, becoming tough enough to make a combat knife leave on minimal damage. Samantha Jay Armor 1.jpg|Samantha in her armor, minus her helmet Samantha Jay Armor 2.png|Samantha in full armor Samantha Jay's Rocket Launcher.jpg|Samantha's Rocket Launcher Category:Characters